Save room for my love
by sas.90
Summary: ColePaige x Set in series 4. Phoebe and Cole are together, but Cole has a dream. A dream about Paige. Only in his wildest dreams he does the things with Paige which he’d never want to do with her if he was awake. [Oneshot.] [Songfic.]


**_Notes; ColePaige x Set in series 4. Phoebe and Cole are together, but Cole has a dream. A dream about Paige. Only in his wildest dreams he does the things with Paige which he'd never wanted to do with her if he was awake. Oneshot. Songfic._**

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Charmed._**

**_Song; 'Save room' by John Legend.  
_**

* * *

****

**Save room for my love.**

**_//Say that you stay a little  
Don't say bye bye tonight  
Say you'll be mine  
just a little bit of love  
Is worth a moment of your time//_**

Cole Turner let his eyes scan around the with candles-lit livingroom and smiled contently to himself. It looked perfect. Lit candles were spread across the room and the fireplace was starting to make the space in the room comfortably warm. Two glasses fulled with a dark liquid were standing on the floor, in front of some large pillows.

Red wine for him, grace juice for her. She didn't drink.

Cole ran his hands down his clean dark shirt, it suited him perfectly. The dark colour matched his hair and it was just too tight enough to show off some muscles, but not too much. He had left a few buttons unfastened at the top and a pair of dark trousers completed the whole 'mystery guy' look.

He looked up when bright white-blue lights lit the semi-darkened room for several seconds. A sparkling toothpaste smile rejuvenated his face when he saw Paige's body become solid as the orbs died away slowly. She was wearing a short white dress and her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders, carefully curled on some places. The carefully applied mascara and eyeliner made her hazel-coloured eyes even more gorgeous than they already were, ''Hey.'' He said, his voice deep and low, causing the butterflies in Paige's stomach to go haywire. She loved the deepness of his voice. She flashed him her ever so perfect smile.

''Hey.'' She replied, sounding a little nervous. They both knew as no other what was going to happen tonight and to be honest it did make her feel a little guilty. She hadn't known Phoebe for tht long, but she was Cole's girlfriend after all. They had only recently discovered theis feelings for each other and Cole had asked Paige to come over yesterday. Paige placed her bag onto the large brown couch carefully and looked around the room, she smiled slightly as she saw how much effort Cole had put in making it a little romantic. She walked towards Cole who watched her closely, his hands casually stuck into his pockets.

''It looks really great Cole.''

Her soft voice told him. Cole nodded slightly in reply and smiled slightly when she placed her hand upon his arm tentatively. They made eye-contact and Cole lowered his head slightly, giving her time to change her mind if she wanted to. In stead Paige pushed herself up onto tiptoes and pushed her lips against his rough ones lightly and carefully. She felt Cole smile against her lips before he returned the kiss and moved one of his hands to the small of her back.

Paige pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes to see his reaction, he didn't seem to hesitate or have changed his mind and he flashed her a smile. She smiled back slightly and kissed back when Cole pushed his lips against hers again. This time the kiss was less hesitant, more passionate and it deepened slightly. Cole pulled her closer to his body and pulled away slightly, keeping his face close to hers. ''Would you like a drink?'' he asked her, his voice hushed.

**_//knocking on your door just a little  
so cold outside tonight  
let's get the fire burning  
ooh I know, I keep it burning right//_**

''Actually I just want you.'' Paige let out a slight giggle at her own forwardness and ran her fingers down Cole's arm softly, causing him to shiver. Cole kissed her forehead softly and nodded his head towards the large pillows on the floor, indicating for her to go and sit down. ''No. I've got something for you. You sit down I'll be right back.'' Paige brushed her lips with his once more and then picked her bag up, walking out of the livingroom. Cole raised a slightly confused eyebrow and walked over to the pillows in front of the fireplace.

He took place on one of them and picked up his glass of wine. A woman in the bathroom, from experience he knew that it could take a while before she came out again. He let out a slight sigh and took a sip of his red wine. When he swallowed it he discovered that he had accidently picked up the grape juice that was meant for Paige and he rolled his eyes, changing it for the red wine. Paige still wasn't done in the bathroom yet and he wondered what was taking her so long. He leaned on his elbow and drunk some of the wine after letting the liquid circle in the glass slightly.

After a little while he heard the bathroom door open and he looked up. ''Paige?''

''Yeh.'' Paige walked through Cole's bedroom and into the livingroom, appearing into his sight. She bit her bottom lip nervously and watched as Cole's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw her. She was wearing a short, black, half see-through slipdress that reached just above her knees. He let his eyes scan over her body and took a deep breath. God she looked good. Paige let out a slight laugh and walked over to him, the black fabric dancing around her legs as she moved.

Cole picked up her glace of juice and handed it to her as she took place on the pillows next to him. ''Thank you.'' She smiled and drunk some of it before putting it back down on the floor. Cole did all he could trying not to jump her and downed his glass wine, then he put it down next to Paige's glass.

Paige looked at him and smiled slightly. ''You look gorgeous.'' Cole told her, smiling back and putting his hand on her cheek. Paige instantly moved her head into his cupped hand, ''Not too much?'' she looked into his oceanic blue eyes. Cole shook his head, ''Not at all, it's perfect.'' He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, no longer being able to resist.

Paige paused for a small second and then returned his kiss gently, closing her eyes. She felt his arms encircle her body and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

**_//save room for my love  
save room for a moment to be with me  
save room for my love save a little  
save a little for me  
won't you save a little  
save a little for me – ohh//_**

As Paige returned his kiss she laid back onto the soft pillows, bringing Cole's body above hers. He put his hand on the floor next to her to prevent himself from leaning his full weight on top of her. He wasn't sure if he was too heavy for her. Paige moved her hands down his chest slowly and started to work on unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and knocked over their glasses when she put it down. Both weren't bothered and Cole pulled the strap of her slipdress down her arm gently. He felt her pulling him closer, letting him know that it was okay if he laid on top of her.

He pulled back slightly and looked into her hazel coloured eyes when she opened them. He opened his mouth to speak, but Paige already replied to his unspoken words.

''I'm sure, Cole. It's okay you don't need to ask.'' She stroked his cheek softly, making him shiver under her gentle touch. He flashed her a small smile and kissed her again, this time more passionate than the times before. Paige's hands travelled down his body and unbuttoned his trousers, he moved to help her take it off and then moved his attention to her neck, placing soft butterfly kisses down it gently.

She closed her eyes and arched her back, grinding against him and leaving him wanting her more. He pushed against her gently and carefully took her slipdress off, putting it on the floor without stop kissing her even once. He moved his lips back up across her collarbone and neck and once again their lips found each other in passionate rush. Cole felt her fingers hooking over his boxers and slowly pulling it down.

**_//Let down your guard just a little  
I'll keep you safe in these arms of mine  
Hold on to me - pretty baby  
You will see I can be all you need//_**

He woke up with a start, sitting straight up in bed. ''Paige.'' He breathed deeply and looked around the room frantically, his chest still heaving. He wasn't at his old apartment, he was in Phoebe's bedroom at the Manor. He looked next to him and noticed Phoebe asleep there, her fingers digging into the pillow underneath her head. She let out a quiet sigh and licked her lips, turning onto her back. She moved some more before settling down again and continueing to sleep. Cole shook his head slightly and bit his lower lip. He was with Phoebe, then why had he been dreaming about Paige like that? It was just wrong to get turned on by her, which he definately was he noticed when he looked down.

No. It was just a dream, it meant absolutely nothing right? He had dreamed about other women before, of course he had never told Pheebs about that. Though, Paige?

He hated her. And then he remembered what his mother had always told him, 'Hate is only a breath away from love'. ''No. That's ridiculous.'' He murmered to himself and he laid back down, turning onto his side so he faced away from his girlfriend. I wouldn't cheat on Phoebe. He thought. Especially not with her sister. Behind him Phoebe moved and he flinched slightly when she kicked him with her foot gently. She really needs to stop kicking me like that. He thought to himself, slightly annoyed and unaware of someone else in the Manor who woke up with the same start as he had done earlier.

''Cole.'' Paige whispered as she sat up.

**_//Make time to live a little  
don't let this moment slip by tonight  
you never know what you are missing untill you try  
I keep you satisfied  
if you stay, won't you stay – stay//_**

**_//save room for my love  
save room for a moment to be with me  
save room for my love save a little  
save a little for me  
won't you save a little  
save a little for me//_**

****

* * *

**_Notes; Tah daah! Hehe, this one-shot took me really long because I ran out of idea half way there, but I hope you liked it anyway. Leave me a review darlings! xxx _**


End file.
